Like a Virgin
by Yuu Kirishima
Summary: One-Shot: ¿Bella bailando Streeptess?, ¿Rosalie riéndo?, ¿Edward homicida?...descúbranlo aquí xD.By LaadiiCullen


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, por más que lo quisiera, no son míos u.u_

Emmett POV

Alice, Jasper y yo decidimos hacerle una "_pequeña_" bromita a nuestro hermanito, yo creo que es más como un empujoncito con mi cuñadita humana, la idea fue de la pequeña duende, claro, dijo que convencería a Bella para las clases al puro "Estilo Alice"- ya saben Streeptess y todo eso- y cuando lo haga le pedirá a Edward que vaya a buscar algunas cosas a la sala cosa que vea a Bella en medio espectáculo y lo demás....ya veremos.

-Tenemos 30 min. Antes de que Bella llegue, Edward llegara en la noche, ya saben, Carlisle lo castigó por las tostadoras voladoras y por la huella artística de la pared llamada "La paliza de Emmett"-el recuerdo de eso me dolió, instintivamente me cubrí el trasero con las manos- asi que, manos a la obra....

Jasper y yo corrimos escaleras arriba, yo cargaba con las luces y Jazz cargaba con las barras, Alice buscaba la ropa y la verdad es que cuando nos lo mostró no pude evitar imaginar a mi Rose dentro de ese encaje de minifalda rojo con panties de rejillas negras y las largas botas blancas de tacón aguja.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, esperamos a que la inocente e ingenua Bella llegase y accediera al pedido de Ali.

Estábamos sentados en el sillón de 3 cuerpos, Jasper y yo a los lados y Alice en el centro, esta última saltó del sillón y nos sonrió maliciosamente mientras abría la puerta a una despistada Bella que nos saludó con la mano y era jalada hacia arriba por nuestra impaciente hermanita.

Alice POV

Ya estaba todo listo, Bella y yo nos encontrábamos fuera de la sala, me preguntaba que hacíamos allí afuera y yo le dije:

-Bella, necesito ayuda-dije lo más convincente posible, estaba que me daba un ataque de risa, ella me miró extrañada- es que quiero darle un regalo a mi Jazz esta noche.

-No querrás que...-dijo con pánico en la voz.

-no aceptaré un no por respuesta- dicho esto la llevé dentro de la sala cerrando con llave-necesito que te pongas esto y me ayudes con un Streeptess y ya dije que no aceptaba un no por respuesta y si no te lo pones ya te lo pondré yo a la fuerza- le amenacé.

-Alice....yo no me pondré esta....._ropa_-me miró con temor, me acerqué lentamente y entendió el mensaje, pero no se rindió-para que quieres hacer esto?-me preguntó, la miré por un segundo y captó la idea al instante ya que se sonrojó al máximo-pero...es necesario todo esto?, digo....que Edward lo sabrá, tu sabes, leer mentes y todo eso no es muy conveniente que digamos, además de que siempre dice: "Hasta después del matrimonio", todavía recuerdo aquella vez que me pusiste en el pijama que tu y Rose compraron en Victoria's Secret, de no ser porque Emmett comenzara a cantar "Like A Virgin" habría salido todo bien-dijo bufando, no pude evitar reír, ese plan funcionó al 100%, queríamos que Edward se quedara con las ganas y así fue ya que salió con eso de: "Necesito una ducha con agua fría". Bella se había quejado todo el día-pobre Ed...

-ya será mejor que te vistas cuanto antes ya que tenemos que ensayar-dije prendiendo el equipo y comenzó a sonar "Hollywood" de Madonna, la canción se repetía, pasaron 15 min. Y Bella estuvo lista ya con el traje puesto, me vino la visión de un Edward con los ojos como platos pronunciando unas palabras y se le caían las 2 cajas que llevaba en sus brazos y la visión terminó, sonreí triunfante mientras apagaba la luz y prendía las de colores-ponte en medio, yo te enseñaré los pasos que debes hacer- comencé a bailar cuándo terminé Bella comenzó a hacer lo mismo, fallaba en la parte que tenía que deslizarse por la barra, lo repetimos 10 veces más y ví a Ed entrando en la casa, le dije a Bella que siga y bajé donde estaban los chicos que se reían levemente, en eso Edward entre con una cara....parecía un zombi, me reí al pensar en la sorpresita que se llevaría, nos miró y frunció el ceño al no poder saber que era lo que nos causaba gracia, Emmett estaría pensando en el partido de Baseball, Jazz en el curso de Psicología y yo contaba hasta 1.500 las veces que sea necesario.

-Hola Hermanooooo!-lo saludé con abrazo y beso-que bueno que llegas, necesito que subas a la habitación de Bella, quería hablar contigo, y lleva esto por favor-le pase las cajas y lo miré como solo yo sabía hacerlo.

-Bueno pero no quiero sorpresitas, Vale?-nosotros asentimos, se alejó subiendo las escaleras.

Éramos crueles....a que si?

Edward POV

Hoy había sido el pero día de mi vida, había tenido que aguantar a las enfermeras violarme mentalmente y tuve que soportar el olor a sangre y químicos, lo único que quería era llegar y ver a mi princesa y besarla, solo estar con ella nada mas.

Alice me dijo que Bella quería hablar conmigo, ahora subía las escaleras, se escuchaba música proveniente de su habitación, golpeé 4 veces y nada, temí lo peor, entré de golpe con las dos cajas en mis brazos, me giré hacia Bella.

Me quedé como un estúpido parado en aquella diminuta habitación, Bella estaba vestida con un encaje de minifalda rojo, panties de rejillas y largas botas blancas, se deslizaba sensualmente por la barra y movía las caderas de forma excitante, fue tarde cuando me di cuenta de que las cajas se me habían resbalado y de ellas salían rocas, sentí como le echaban seguro a la puerta desde afuera, ¡Mierda! Lo que faltaba.

Qué hacer cuando tienes a tu prometida que es una adolescente de 17 años con las hormonas revolucionadas y además que...tus 3 dementes hermanos te encerraran con ella haciendo un Streeptess? Definitivamente hoy estaban todos locos, pero no, ya dije "Hasta después de la boda" y no pienso retractarme.

Veo como mi Bella comienza a caminar hacia mi con paso lento pero firme, me mira con expresión inocente y me pregunta.

-que pasa Edward?-cerré los ojos-que estaban negros de puro deseo-y me pegué lo más que pude a la pared-Edward, qué pasa?-preguntó mi ángel con cierta preocupación en su voz, no quería que se sintiese mal, relajé mi posición y me preparé a abrirlos, al hacerlo me arrepentí al instante, todavía seguía con aquella preocupación pero también conservaba aquel brillo juguetón y travieso en sus ojos achocolatados, perdí todo rastro de la poca cordura que quedaba y me lancé salvaje como también delicadamente sobre ella.

-Por qué me haces esto Bella? Por qué? –susurré contra su garganta, la oí gemir, bien, ahora todo mi autocontrol a la basura, no había marcha atrás, eso lo supe cuando mis pantalones comenzaron a apretarme, tenía la leve impresión de que algo en mí había crecido.

Besé a Bella apasionadamente, sentí sus piernas enroscarse en mi cintura, gemí ante tal contacto, ella suspiró pesadamente, bajé hasta su cuello, el cual mordí levemente, arrancando gemidos ahogados de su parte.

-No….debiste…..haber….hecho eso……..Isabella-ronroneé contra la base de su garganta, sentí como se estremecía, pasé mis dedos por su muslo varias veces, mientras sonaba mi canción predilecta con Bella, "Like a Virgin".

Emmett, Jasper y Alice se iban a llevar un chasco, pero….Dios!, se sentía tan bien…

Estaba tan excitado y concentrado en lo que hacía, que no me di cuenta de que teníamos compañía.

-Edward Anthony Cullen! Que estas haciendo!-gritó Esme, mi madre, la cual se hallaba con una mano en el corazón, de forma teatral, y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Su mente trataba de analizar toda la situación.

"_Edward….Bella…..Baranda….Streeptess….OH DIOS!"_

Miré a Bella inquisidoramente. Ella miraba sus botas mientras jugaba nerviosamente con su cabello muy avergonzada. Esme nos miró, paseando sus ojos entre Bella y yo varias veces.

-Luego hablaremos de esto jovencitos-nos reprochó maternalmente "_Solo por la integridad de Bella no le diré a Charlie de esto, entendido Edward?"_ me acusó mi madre, asentí levemente, también avergonzado. Ella cerró la puerta luego de salir, quizás que hubiese pasado si Esme no interrumpe….mejor ni pensarlo.

-Lo siento Edward, perdóname, yo no quise…-comenzó a lamentarse mi pequeña Bella, tomé su mentón y la miré dulcemente.

-no pasa nada, no te preocupes, amor-mentí, aún tenía "ese" problema en mis calzoncillos, pero no quise preocuparla.

Al bajar escuché la estruendosa risa de Emmett, sentí la furia crecer en mi interior, acompañé a mi novia mi habitación, ya eran las 2 AM.

Se bañó, se puso el pijama que lee regalé la semana pasada (está en mi perfil) y la acompañé mientras se dormía, habíamos comprado una cama para cuando ella se quedase y Esme instaló calefacción central exclusivamente para ella.

Cuando estuve seguro de que se durmió-ya que comenzó a susurrar mi nombre-, bajé hecho una furia hacia el living, ahí pude ver a Alice contándoles cada detalle a todos, Rosa reía a mandíbula batiente, Carlisle apretaba los labios fuertemente luchando para mantener la poca dignidad que quedaba, a Esme mirarme con cierto reproche pero también un poco divertida, Jasper salió corriendo, no podía soportar todas esas emociones a la vez, Emmett seguía riendo.

Cuándo se percataron de mi presencia, me miraron con temor y luego con súplica, los miré uno a uno, y mi vista se detuvo en aquel estúpido oso.

-Tú. Sal. Ahora-le ordené a Emmett el cual sin dudar un momento salió disparado hacia el bosque, lo seguí, me costaba ya que aún tenía "Ese" problema en mi entrepierna, cuando se dieron cuenta de mi problema, explotaron en risas.

Lo sentía por Esme, pero mis hermanos debían.......MORIR!

**N/A: **_Espero que les aya gustado este One-Shot, lo escribí el mes pasado, andaba de buen Humor así que me decidí a escribirlo, quise poner un poco del lado atrevido de Bella, no sé si lo e hecho bien, sería genial que me aconsejaran._

_Les saluda cordialmente: xD_

_LaadiiCullen ^^_


End file.
